Long Life Spikes
|image=003-SpikeFactory.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Spike Factory |unlocked=2100 XP |path=3 |upgrade=3 |cost=$1190 (Easy) $1400 (Medium) $1510 (Hard) $1680 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=1 (spike) |pierce=5 (spike pile, e.a.u.) |attackspeed=Slow (every 2.2s, e.a.u., spike piles last for 2 rounds or 140s) |range=42 (BTD6) |statuseffects=N/A |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=Yes |related upgrades= }} Long Life Spikes is the 3rd upgrade of Path 3 for the Spike Factory in BTD6. The spikes produced by the Spike Factory can pop the same amount of bloons as the base form (which is 5, or 10 with Bigger Stacks, +1 if the One More Spike Knowledge Reward has been applied). However, the spike piles look different, now appearing as blue caltrop-like spike piles. These spikes can last much longer than the other spikes produced by the Spike Factory. They can last up to two rounds, or 140 seconds whichever comes sooner. Tips *Always purchase this upgrade on single-entry-single-exit maps near the end of the track. Then spikes won't be used up immediately, allowing spike stockpiling to slowly make the tower more and more valuable. *It is recommended to purchase the Path 2 Upgrades (Faster Production and Even Faster Production) over the Path 1 Upgrades (Bigger Stacks and White Hot Spikes) as Bigger Stacks only increases its pop count per spike from 5 to 10 and although White Hot Spikes allows it to pop any D.D.Ts that may rush through your defense, a Monkey Intelligence Bureau or Acidic Mixture Dips can easily solve that problem while also providing it and other nearby towers with the bonus as well. **Path 2 upgrades will add 120% extra pops with a fast refresh, while Path 1 upgrades will add only 100% extra pops with a slow refresh but allows Lead-popping. It is worth noting these two facts. *Avoid leaving the game, as the stockpiled spikes do not carry over between saves. *It's been proven that Long Life Spikes does NOT decrease spike amount when purchasing Bigger Stacks. Click for the link. *One 0-2-3 Spike Factory costs $4690 on Hard Difficulty. This is useful information when purchasing towards a Perma-Spike, as double-discounting the whole 0-2-3 Spike Factory with two Monkey Commerces will bring down the total cost of the 0-2-3 Spike Factory to ~$3752, thus bringing down the total cost of Perma-Spike to be ~$39932, barely below the threshold for Overclock's duration penalty for $40,000+ towers. Strategy Long Life Spikes is a rather expensive but highly versatile upgrade once purchased. By allowing each spike pile to last between rounds, it is possible to stall rounds in order to stockpile many spike piles that can become carried over to the following round. Generally speaking, when attempting to pursue towards maximizing the potential of Long Life Spikes, it is worth purchasing Faster Production and Even Faster Production alongside to allow maximized net popping power stockpiles. Similar to the much more powerful Perma-Spike, Long Life Spikes is a deadly force when combined with Berserker Brew/Stronger Stimulant and Jungle Drums. Similar strategies can be used for the succeeding upgrade Deadly Spikes. Version History ;14.0 Long Life Spikes now attacks 4x as fast for the first 2.5s of a round. Gallery IMG_0338.PNG|All crosspaths for the BTD6 Long Life Spikes (left path 1, right path 2) IMG_3952.PNG|A 003 spike factory placed on top of a 203 spike factory and their respective spikes Trivia *The spikes produced by Spike Factories with this upgrade look somewhat similar to the Caltrops that Ninja Monkeys use. *This spike factory appearance mostly resembles the Bloons Tower Defense 5's MOAB-SHREDR upgrade. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Spike Factory Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades